redwallfanoncharactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Jakub
Pronunciation: JAY - cub, same as the name Jacob Gender: Male Species: River Otter Appearance: Young, fuzzy-whiskered otter, just out of Dibbun age but not yet adolescent age. Fur is very dark, almost black - eyes are brown. Wears a dark green, hooded cowl over a pale grey-blue long-sleeved tunic - Hood is nearly always worn up. Has a black belt with a silver buckle about the tunic, green fingerless gloves, and green cloth ankle wraps.Weilds a tiny bow and quiver: the arrows are fletched with small jackdaw feathers and the arrow tips are removed and replaced with tightly-secured saftey pads of moss. Personality: Verbally quiet but still fiesty and mischevious. Is close friends with the rabbit Willdun, who is the more dominant personality of the two; follows Willdun's lead most of the time. Very good at arithmetic for his age. Story SPOILERS FROM TFBC IN HERE! Jakub was a dibbun otterkit who lived in Bowlaynee castle. He was the son of Berg and Polynya, the youngest member of Jogg's ottercrew, and the best friend of the leveret Gabbie Bluefleck and the bunny Willdun. Gabbie, Willdun, and Jakub were nearly inseperable friends, and had a tendency to get into all sorts of mischeif together. Once, they pelted Scotty Bluefleck with snowballs as she entered the castle gates; another time, they got into a food fight and made such a mess while eating as to drive Gabbie's straightlaced mother Arith frantic. Willdun was the ringleader of the trio, and usually the one that led them into trouble; however, Jakub could cause trouble himself when he wanted to. Willdun's father was an excellent shot with javelin, sling, and bow - Willdun wanted to be like him, and thusly encouraged his friends to insist with him on shooting lessons. Dunner was hesitant, but finally relented when Gabbie (being the daughter of the Royal Advisor) took the matter over his head and asked the Laird of the castle about training and gained his consent. Dunner finally unbent enough to fashion tiny bows for them with padded sticks flighted with leaves for arrows. Jakub had only participated in the argument for Willdun's sake; after the prize was gained, he forgot about it for some time. Willdun, Gabbie, and Jakub were instrumental in helping the otter Kerrin reorganize the decades of piled-up literature in his library - they discovered within the mess a letter from Abbot Thibb of Redwall Abbey, which contained a description of a Bruinne, a real-life monster that was reportedly heading for the castle. This letter was taken to the Laird, who commended the little ones and made preparations accordingly. Jakub also assisted his father and the rest of the Bowlaynian ottercrew to fix an underground spring that was threatening to flood several outbuildings; he and all the other otters were given a special respite from duties to recuperate, as a reward. When Scotty Bluefleck sucessfully pulled of a spy mission, and returned to the castle with rescued slaves from the horde of Lunarah Dawnrider, Willdun was impressed by her audacity in going into the vermin camp alone. After the vengeful vermin set up camp outside the castle and beseiged it, Willdun decided he would imitate Scotty by sneaking out, taking his arrows, and shooting a few vermin to thin the ranks. Before leaving, he told Gabbie and Jakub about it first - the hare and the otter eagerly grabbed their bows and went with him. Shortly after they left, the stoats Greeby and Blunge spotted them. They immediately set upon Jakub and his two friends, and tried to beat them into submission and capture them as hostages, later deciding to kill the little ones when they fought back violently and injured the pair. Scotty Bluefleck rescued the Dibbuns before this could be carried out, and fled back to the castle with them. After this traumatizing incident, Jakub decided he wasn't cut out for serious warfare, and decided to be a scholar like his fellow otter Kerrin. When he grew up, he became assistant Keeper of Information under the command of Arith Bluefleck, only joining in battles when absolutely necessary. Category:Otters Category:Tales of Bowlaynee Castle Characters Category:ScottyBlue's Characters Category:Males Category:Goodbeasts Category:Northlanders Category:Highlanders